dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kal-El (Earth-Prime)
As you may or may not know this character has been renamed as SUPERMAN-Prime as of "TALES OF THE SINESTRO CORPS PRESENTS" https://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=127501&highlight=TALES+SINESTRO+CORPS+PRESENTS%3A though the character was already called such in the Countdown series. Should we add the NEW reference to the current listing of SuperBOY-Prime as another alias or should we add the new page of SuperMAN-Prime under the current Superman disambig page and direct this information there? :Even though I don't quite understand your question, I think that if this is true (as the DC homepage still says Anti-Monitor), Superboy (Earth-Prime) could be moved to Superman-Prime or Superman (Earth-Prime) (and then of course, add it to the disambiguation of Superman). I'll add a move tag to the page. Thoughts? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 04:44, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Super Intelligence? I see the article lists super-intelligence under his abilities. Is there a citation for this? From everything I've read about the character, Superman-Prime doesn't appear to be all that bright. --Brian Kurtz 18:52, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :probably the same capacity, but Prime is 100% selfish. Everything he does, he does for himself. Chadlupkes 23:25, 7 November 2008 (UTC) i always thought of the superman from this book was the same as superman prime. any one else agree with me? :Similar, but different universe. Chadlupkes 23:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Secret Identity is based on Superboy-Prime. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :The concept, yes. But it's not the same character, is it? Chadlupkes 06:41, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::No. Secret Identity is a stand-alone storyline with no connection to any other Superman or the mainstream DC Universe. It might be more accurate to say that it is inspired by Prime. The Paradox 06:45, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Getting back to the original topic, I suspect that it's an out-of-universe evolution of the character to keep him on par with the New Earth version. He was originally on par with the Earth-One Superman, hence the Super-Intellect, but that it's since been downgraded, even though it might not be a consious decision or ever acknowledged by DC. The Paradox 06:50, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Don't forget he designed that suit of armor that converted red sunlight to yellow. I think his capacity is the same, and his technical skill probably close, but he is drunk with power and a single-minded purpose of finding or recreating his original Earth. Now that Earth Prime seems to be unattainable, he's throwing a tantrum. Chadlupkes 14:18, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe he has Super-Asperger's Syndrome. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:26, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm the smartest person who ever lived. Much smarter than stupid "Conner" and his ugly girlfriend. I don't understand why I haven't been made an administrator of this site yet. Maybe I should go after your parents. ::::Superboy-Prime 21:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The quote at the top of the page doesn't sound that intelligent. And Kon-El should probably be insulted on his talk page instead of this one. --Mand'alor te Siit 23:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Disputing Authenticity From the character history: :: Instead, Superboy-Prime is flung back to Earth-Prime, powerless, and reunited with his family and girlfriend. Instead of being greeted with open arms, Lori runs away, horrified at Prime and his father confronts him over what he did. Prime learns that his parents and everyone else had read what he did in Infinite Crisis, Sinestro Corps War, and Legion of 3 Worlds. He is, then, seen in his parents basement, trolling the various DC Comic message boards, trying to prove his greatness and vowing that he will find someway to return once again. The latter part of this seems rather suspicious. (VicGeorge2K9 18:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC)) I have scans of this issue. Do you wish to see it? (Ashura Blaze 18:56 24 July 2009 (UTC)) To Ashura: sure, if you got them. (VicGeorge2K9 19:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC)) * To Vic: The scene in question: https://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j138/SoaringHeadache/30.jpg Ashura Blaze 19:19 24 July 2009 (UTC)) Eeewww. With that kind of attitude, one can hope that Superboy-Prime is done away with permanently. Thanks for the scan, Ashura. (VicGeorge2K9 19:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC)) :I just hope he doesn't start posting here. :) Chadlupkes 19:36, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Screw you. :::Superboy-Prime 21:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Incorrect information This article is ridiculous. Nowhere in the strength section does it mention how I'm the strongest person who ever lived. I'm editing all of this content, and if anybody reverts me I'm going to punch their stupid faces in. You guys are all a bunch of retards. :Superboy-Prime 21:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) A real sign of how fallen this character really is. Just a reminder, Nicolae Carpathia Jr. from Krypton, that the world doesn't revolve around you. If you're back in your own universe, you should be really looking at what you became through your published exploits and see if you truly measure up to the term "hero" or even "Superboy". (VicGeorge2K9 17:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC)) The fact that someone actually decided to RP him is both hilarious and kind of disturbing...Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 04:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) authenticity check As he becomes Black Lantern Superboy-Prime (realizing Alex's cryptic statement at the end of the final issue), the ring cycles through the emotion spectrum: willpower due to his deluded demand for respect, compassion for regretting what he did to Laurie, avarice for wanting everyone to love him, fear of those he wants admired, and stopping at rage for hating himself for what had become, transforming into Red Lantern Superboy-Prime. He goes into the offensive, attacking Alex over his attacks. At the very end, the ring asks him who does he love. He calls out that he loves Laurie, transforming him into the Star Sapphire Superboy-Prime with the last of his strength. As he passes out, the Black Lantern ring shatters, unleashing the white light and eradicating the Black Lanterns. In the end, he admits that he hates what he has become and all he wants now is just his happy ending. As if someone was listening, Laurie appears, her arm in a sling (meaning that the horrible thing Prime did to her lead to her having broken her arm). She tells him that they (possibly the writers) have heard his pleas and sent her to tell him that they're going to start leaving him alone. Unbeknown to him, she's also wearing a Black Lantern ring, but this one sparkling with hope, the last of the emotions that Prime wasn't asked about. Uh, any verification for this? It looks kind of BS mostly, and I haven't seen any paper sources for it >_>. power mimicry immunity: does anyone know where the power mimicry immuntiy comes from? specifically, what comic issue? New character quote? I was hoping to change the quote on Prime's page to something else, but it keeps getting reverted back to the Countdown quote. I'd just like to know, why. Because it's his most infamous quote? Well, Batman got mileage out of "Bees. My God." from Countdown (technically Amazons Attack), yet that ain't his quote. I believed the self-entitled whining about how he should've been Superboy at the end of Legion of 3 Worlds was still inducive of his character. More dignity than freaking Countdown, anyway. Biznizz (talk) 08:06, March 8, 2015 (UTC)biznizz :The thing about pagequotes, like main images, is... it's sort of a privilege. You have to earn the right to change them. At least in my book. It should really only be changed if you do a major expansion, cleanup or rewrite of the history section. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:31, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Godhand + Possible Return Knightwalker591 (talk) 04:22, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Due to the effect, Black Hand of the New 52 used his power to raise all of the people from the source wall. My question is simple if he isn't phased by the new reboot due to the Source Wall's power, shouldn't he be among one of those he freed? Won't Superboy Prime show up again following after being trapped in the source wall long ago.